


The Secret Recipe

by marvelqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: America, F/M, Fried Chicken, Mentions of Smut, Relationship(s), sharon is a savage, sharon is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America comes around with Sharon's secret recipe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Recipe

Steve had been away for almost a month; it was the longest Sharon Carter had gone without seeing from him. The waits were getting harder.

They’d been dating off and on for several years. Sharon needed something more. She needed to know Steve—the Cap—loved her more than America. She needed commitment.

Commitment. That’s why she was bringing Steve over for dinner. She told him it was to welcome him back home, and he was wholesome enough to believe her.

Steve lived next door and she opened her door as soon as she heard him leaving his apartment.

“Is that apple pie I smell?” Steve asked with his big, all-American grin. He was dressed in jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

Sharon smiled. He never could resist apple pie. She gave him a hug then a quick peck on the cheek. “Welcome home.” She missed his manly scent. “Did you miss me?”

“How could I not miss a swell gal like you?”

“Go sit on the sofa while I finish dinner.”

“There’s nothing I can help you with?”

“Not tonight, Cap.” She always loved his manners. She’d never dated a man who actually offered to help her in the kitchen.

She finished setting the table and then brought out dinner—homemade deep-fried chicken and mash potatoes.

She had tried talking to Steve about commitment before, but he always dashed around the issue and told her he loved her, but he couldn’t let commitment get in the way of protecting America. Tonight she was going to try a new tactic that even a strong super-hero couldn’t resist: sex.

“Everything sure looks good, Sharon.” Steve said joining her at the table. He pulled out Sharon’s chair and helped her sit, then made his way across from her.

“Wow, Sharon! You’ve outdone yourself,” Steve said finishing a drumstick before she barely had time to put a napkin in her lap, “This chicken is amazing.”

“It’s your mother’s recipe.”

“My mom’s? How would you know that?”

“It was in an old scrapbook I found in your apartment that I found while I was feeding your fish—I hope you don’t mind—it was laying out in the open.”

“I have no secrets,” Steve smiled, “You sure are sweet. I’m lucky to have you.”

Sharon smiled, “About that.”

Steve put down his chicken, “We about to have one of your commitment talks? I don’t want to be rude, but I’ve told you before I can’t be Captain America and Captain Husband.”

“It’s not that.” Sharon said sweetly, “It’s just—I really missed you, Cap.”

“I missed you too.”

“Can I tell you something—you promise you won’t get embarrassed?”

“You can tell me anything, Sharon.”

“When you were away, I’d get in my bed and think about you, and I’d start touching myself down there.” Steve’s face was already bright red, but she continued, “Thinking about you made me so wet, Steve.”

“Sharon Carter, what would your mother say?”

“My mother’s not here, Steve. It’s just you and me.” She paused, “Haven’t you ever thought about me like that?”

“I…” Steve mumbled, “I don’t know what to say.”

“You’ve never thought about what I must look like naked? About my breasts? You know my nipples get hard when I think about what your cock must look like.” Sharon closed her eyes and moaned seductively, “My nipples are so hard right now, Steve. I wish I could see them.”

Steve shifted awkwardly in his chair. Sharon couldn’t see his tight jeans from where she sat, but she knew from the shift what it meant, “You're hard down there, aren’t you Steve?”

“Yes, mam.” He said embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Steve—it’s natural.” She paused, “My pussy is so warm and hot right now—that’s natural too; it makes it easier for you to slip that cock inside. Wouldn’t you like that?”

 

“We aren’t married, Sharon. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Exactly Steve. We aren’t married. But wouldn’t you like that? Would you like to slide your cock inside me? Deep inside me? Wouldn’t you like to hear me moan as you arch me back and thrust into me?”

“Very much.”

“Then let’s get married, Steve. Let’s get married and you can take me.”

“But how can I give you the love that you need while I protect this country from terror?”

“Even super-heroes need a little pussy, Steve. Iron Man certainly gets his share.”

“He sure does,” Steve smiled, “But Iron Man’s a dick.”

“If we got married, you know what I’d want you to do to me?”

Steve shuck his head nervously.

“I’d want you to bend me over, and take me from behind. And grab my tits as you fondled me. Then right before you sang your star spangled banner, I’d pull you out. I’d toss your American ass on the bed and jump on top of you. I’d sit on that bulging cock and ride you.”

Before Steve could say anything, Sharon said, “Steve, I want you to close your eyes.”

For once in his life, Steve was too weak to reply, and he obeyed, closing his eyes.

Sharon quietly lifted the dress she was wearing, and stuck too fingers under her underwear and across her wet lips. She reached across the table and put her fingers under Steve’s nose.

A smile came across Steve’s face, “That smells better then apple pie, Sharon. What is that?”

“That’s the smell of my soaked pussy, Steve. And if you marry me, you could have that every night.”

He opened his eyes and looked and Sharon staring adoringly at him. Steve stood and went next to her, then he dropped to one knee and said, “Sharon, I don’t have a ring to do this proper, but would you make me the luckiest man in America by becoming my wife?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more drabble fics here but my pen name is Natasha Pepper on Amazon if you'd like to support my writing. Thanks!


End file.
